Sugar
by Ashlala93
Summary: The abandoned Georgia highway ain't no place to be looking for love. Good thing that wasn't what she had in mind. And who was he to say no? Merle Dixon/OC oneshot. Smut.


The dusty Georgia highway was a dismal, depressing sight. Piled with abandoned cars, bodies of the owners still behind the wheel in a few cases, empty eyesockets staring unseeingly at the city of Atlanta sprawled out before them, decaying hands still clutching firmly to steering wheels as though they might still make it to the so-called 'safe-zone' up ahead.

It was a journey they would never complete. Poor bastards.

The vehicles themselves were almost as pitiable as the doomed souls trapped forever within them. Dust had settled on rooves and bonnets almost six inches thick. Blood was spattered across paintwork and there were some doors that had been ripped off hinges. A very select few had been stripped altogether. Trunks were open, and personal belongings littered the asphalt beneath them, though they were of little use. The cars had been looted of anything of value long ago.

Yet he was still here.

Grumbling to himself, he knelt down next to a green Nissan, placing the red plastic jerry can down on the road beside him as he unscrewed the fuel cap, feeding a length of hose into the black opening that greeted him.

He sneered to himself as the voices of his campmates rang in his ears. _Why don't you make your hillbilly ass useful, Dixon? Go down to the highway, scrounge us up some gas._ Fuckin' cop, Merle thought scornfully. Here they were, world gone to shit, and this asshole still thought he had the right to lord it over everyone else. Well _fuck him._ Fuck all of 'em.

He and his baby brother didn't need all their holier-than-thou bullshit. What they did need, however, was the stocks of fuel, canned food and weapons that the group was slowly starting to build up, and he'd be damned if they were leaving without it. A couple more days, maybe. He knew none of those assholes would ever trust him, but Daryl was a different story. Merle grudgingly admitted that the kid was a skilled hunter. One of the few things he managed to outshine his older brother at. And with the fresh meat he was supplying the camp with every few days, Merle knew they wouldn't be able to keep Daryl on the outs forever.

Shane, their self-appointed all-mighty ruler, ticked Merle off. The douchebag had to know that there would be either little or no fuel left in these cars, yet he'd sent him out here anyway. Probably hoping he'd run into some walkers and not return. Merle scoffed at the thought. _That'll be the fuckin' day..._

He steadily sucked what little fuel was left in the old Nissan out, the meagre amount not even half-filling the jerry can. Merle rolled his eyes. Fuck this. It was way too fuckin' hot for this shit. He didn't need to be out here. No, what he needed was to go back to the relative shade and coolness of his tent. There, he could do a couple lines, lie back and relax. That was what he needed, he thought to himself as he screwed the cap back onto the can and stood up, scanning the highway for another likely prospect.

No, actually. Scratch that. What he needed was to get laid, since deprivation seemed to be making him hallucinate. For the pretty little thing crawling out of the backseat of an old Chevy a few cars up just _couldn't_ be real. So either it had been so long since his last taste of pussy that his mind was playing tricks on him, or he was still higher than he had thought from the X he had dropped that morning.

He blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes vigorously with the back of his hand. Nope. There she was, real as the hands at the end of his arms. _And what a Georgia peach_, he thought to himself with a lecherous grin as he brought an arm up to shield his eyes from the sun, allowing himself a better look at her.

She was young, that much was for certain. A lot younger than him, anyhow. Maybe late twenties, at a glance. Her dirty-blonde hair was piled haphazardly on top of her head, and he watched as she stretched in the mid-morning sun, reaching up to remove the rubber band holding it in place and allowing it to tumble down her back, reaching to the bottom of her shoulder blades. She was tall, too, for a woman. Maybe five-seven, if he had to hazard a guess. She was tanned and toned in al the right places, her lithe frame dressed in torn jeans that hugged the curves of her ass and hips nicely and a tank top that may have once been white, although it was stained beyond recognition with sweat, dirt and blood.

Strapped to her hip was a large hunting knife and, when she bent over to retrieve something from the backpack she had dropped on the ground beside her, he spotted the unmistakable metallic glint of a firearm tucked down the back of her jeans.

Surveying her sent an all-too-familiar tingle throughout his body which came to rest in his groin. He groaned as he felt the denim of his own jeans stretch slightly across his crotch. _Jesus,_ he thought. _It really_ has _been a long time._

With that in mind, he raised his head and whistled for her, blonde hair whipping around as she spun on her heels, the gun from her waistband suddenly in her hands and trained directly on him. He smirked and raised his empty palms in surrender. Her eyes remained narrowed, but she dropped her weapon, tucking it back where it came from.

"Why'nt you c'mon over here, Sugar?" he called, earning a scoff and a middle finger as she turned back to whatever it was she had been doing before he had caught her attention.

"Hey, c'mon now!" he called out, refusing to be deterred. "You gonna make me come over there?"

She sighed audibly, the sound carrying over to where he stood, but he grinned when she zipped and shouldered her pack, grudgingly making her way over to him.

"Ya wanna shut the hell up?" she hissed when she reached him, her eyes (which he now noticed where an interesting shade of green) still narrowed. "Loud fuckin' mouth a yours is gonna draw every damn _thing_ for miles!"

He kept his famous Merle Dixon grin in place as he survyed her. Nice, he thought. Not much in the way of tits, but that ass more than made up for it.

"Now come on, don't be like that." he cooed sarcastically. "Ol' Merle's just havin' a little fun."

She wrinkled her nose at him.

"_Merle?_" she questioned incredulously. "Are Cletus, Bubba and Billy-Bob around here somewhere too?"

It was his turn to narrow his eyes now. He was unused to smart mouthed women. The whores back home knew to just shut the hell up and do as he said. _Suck my dick, and then get the hell outta here._

"What's the matter, boy?" she asked, her harsh voice suddenly dancing with amusement. "Nothin' to say?"

"You best just shut the hell up, bitch, 'fore I bend you over this here hood and show you who's boss." he warned her.

She snorted derisively.

"Yeah, that'll be the day." she told him contemptuously. "You wouldn't know what the hell to do with me, pal."

He gritted his teeth, thoroughly regretting having even started this.

"Now, you listen here-"

"No, [i]you[/i] listen." she cut him off, sending him an infuriatingly superior smirk. "You think it's alright to just go around accostin' innocent women who're just passin' by? Are ya so fuckin' full of yourself that you think they're all gonna be fallin' over 'emselves for ya? Ya get off on makin' empty threats?"

Merle's expression changed again, confusion now twisting his features.

"What you mean, empty-?"

"You wanna show me who's _boss_?" she demanded, her green eyes challenging him. "Then what the fuck're ya waitin' for!?"

He blinked once, then twice, waiting for her words to sink in. What the hell? First she was screaming at him, calling him trash. Now, unless he was much mistaken, it sounded like he was _asking_ him to fuck her. Was she?

One look in her eyes confirmed it.

Well, if this bitch liked to play rough, that was exactly how he was gonna give it to her.

Reaching out, he grabbed her arm, spinning her around and pushing her over the hood of the nearest car (a dusty white Volvo). She gasped loudly as he hooked his fingers into her belt loops, reefing her jeans down her legs unceremoniously, hearing the button ping against the car as it popped off and the zipper tear open against it's will.

She glanced back at him over her shoulder, green eyes flashing.

"Come on then, _boss man_." she teased. "Show me what ya got."

Merle growled, the sound rising from some place deep in his chest, and seized a handful of her hair, yanking her head back so she was almost staring directly up into the sky. She moaned loudly at the sensation and thrust her ass, now covered only by simple cotton panties, back into his groin.

He hurried to get his jeans undone one-handed, letting them fall in a puddle around his feet as he thanked god that all of his underwear had been in the wash that day. His erection sprang to life, and he grasped it in his free hand, slapping it against the smooth white skin of her ass. She wiggled it towards him and groaned impatiently.

He chuckled in spite of himself as he tested her through her panties with the tip of his cock. She was already drenched.

"Where's that smart mouth now, Missy?" he questioned teasingly as he rubbed himself up and back against the soaked cotton of her underwear. "You was all talk a minute ago."

"Just _fuck me_!" she spat through gritted teeth, the vein in her neck visibly throbbing.

Merle let go of his arousal and wrapped his fingers around the waistband of her panties, ripping them backwards and smiling evilly at the audible _riiiiiip_ as they tore away from her body. He brought his foot between both of hers and kicked them further apart, spreading her wider over the hood of the Volvo, pressing his thumb against her rear entrance as it appeared to him.

She moaned again and thrust her hips back into him, his dick slipping through her wet folds, but not giving her the penetration she obviously needed so desperately.

"Now, you listen here." Merle spoke in a low voice, pausing to suck his index finger before easing it past the ring of muscle his thumb had been pressed against only moments before. "I'm about to show you what a _man_ does. You gonna be walking to wherever it is you're headin' bow-legged, ya hear?"

She whimpered and nodded as best she could with his had still wound tight in her hair, moving against his finger as he used it to fuck her ass.

"Good." he muttered, throwing all caution to the winds as he finally thrust forwards, impaling her on his impressive length.

She screamed to the heavens, all thoughts of the possibility of attracting walkers seemingly vanished as he bottomed out inside her. She was hot and tight and wet and so very ready, he almost lost it right there as her cunt fluttered around him, sending a shiver throughout his body. He kept his composure, however, and drew back to slam roughly into her again, the car rocking on it's shocks.

He kept his finger working on her tighter entrance as he fucked her; hard, fast and brutal, still making her scream, the sound of skin on skin and skin on metal echoing for miles. He finally let go of her hair and trust a hand up her shirt, roughly yanking her bra down and finding a nipple, pinching it hard between his thumb and forefinger.

If she had been going crazy underneath him before, this drove her buckwild. She began thrusting back against him faster, muttering under her breath, calling him every dirty name under the sun, and a couple he was pretty sure she had made up. He kept up the assault on both holes, grinning to himself when he heard her string together a coherent sentence.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Fuck that pussy you _sonofabitch_!"

He pulled his hand from under her shirt and clapped it across her mouth, leaning forwards to hiss in her ear.

"When I tell you, you gonna get on them knees and point that pretty little face up at me." he ordered, making her nod fervently.

One, two, three more thrusts and he felt her begin to clench around him, his eyebrow cocking in surprise. Getting her off hadn't been his intention, but good for her, he supposed.

"Ohhh Jesus, _fuck_!" she cried as she came apart around him, her pussy clamping down on his dick like a vice, making him slam into her even harder. "Don't. You. Fuckin'. Stop!"

He punctuated each of her words with a viscious thrust, hearing the painful sound of her thighs slapping against the car. He grinned to himself and picked up his pace again, determined to reach his big finish.

"Ah, fuck!" he cried after a few more well placed jerks of his hips. "_Now_!"

He pulled out of her abruptly, fisting his cock in one hand and burying the other in her hair once more as she dropped to her knees in front of him, face upturned, pretty green eyes wide.

"Open up ya mouth, Sugar." he breathed, coming closer and closer to the end.

She grinned and did as she was told, parting her lips as far as she could and sticking her pink, pointed tougue out slightly over the bottom one.

"Ohhh, that's it." Merle groaned, squeezing his eyes shut and throwing his head back. "Just like tha- _fuck_!"

He finished mid-sentence, his seed spilling onto his erstwhile lover's upturned face, splattering across her nose and cheeks and generously coating her tongue. Merle roared through his orgasm, his eyes opening so he could glance down at the woman beneath him, her face covered in the product of his efforts. As the last spurt landed on her chin, he grinned and leaned back against the Ford behind him, panting breathlessly.

She stayed on her knees for a moment, swallowing what was in her mouth and gasping for air before she eventually stood up, grabbing her ruined jeans from the ground beside her feet. She surveyed the fly, decided they were beyond repair and promptly used them to wipe the remaining spunk from her face, making Merle chuckle at her.

She shot him a withering glare and tossed the ruined garment aside, grabbing her pack and extracting another pair, sliding them on without bothering to find new panties. Merle watched her as he pulled up his own jeans.

"See, Sugar?" he teased. "What'd I tell ya?"

She laughed in spite of herself as she shouldered her bag once more.

"Ya sure showed me." she told him sarcastically, eyes dancing with amusement rather than anger now.

_All she needed was a good fuck_, Merle noted, inordinately pleased with the change in her demeanour.

"You is somethin' else, Sugar." he told her somewhat fondly, his eyebrow cocked as he smirked at her. "What's your name?"

She had already turned to walk away, but spared him one last glance over her shoulder.

Instead of replying, he watched her mouth quirk up at the corners, her eyelid dropping in the ghost of a wink before she turned away again, continuing on to god knows where.

"Sheeiit." Merle sighed as he watched her go, blonde hair swishing around her shoulders as she was shimmered up in the heatwaves.

His eyes were remained trained on her backside until she was out of view. He shook his head and turned around, grabbing the almost-forgotten jerry can off the ground beside him. After that, he needed another hit. He reached into his pocket for the little yellow bottle of pills he had thought to bring with him, but his hand only closed around air.

His eyes widening, he glanced back up in the direction she had disappeared. She was already long gone.

In spite of himself, he laughed.

_Sneaky little bitch._

Now he didn't feel quite so bad for giving her the clap.

This story was born of a discussion between myself and a friend, who was set on convincing me that this needed to be written because Merle doesn't get anywhere near enough love. She put me up to the challenge of getting Merle laid, and I really hope I've done well. I own nothing that you recognise from AMC's The Walking Dead, obviously. This was just something fun, and I'd love to get your thoughts on it.


End file.
